


Consorting with the Enemy

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Hiccup, bottom dagur, dagcup, hiccup's first time, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Written for a request on tumblr.Takes place during “Family on the Edge.” Hiccup is realizing that he might not only be attracted to women, but men as well, and he wants to test it out. Not wanting to ruin his relationship with his friends, Dagur is the perfect person to sort out these newfound feelings with.





	Consorting with the Enemy

Hiccup stared at Dagur, anxiety burning through his veins. The man had his back turned, was paying attention to his new dragon Shattermaster. Despite Dagur’s reluctance to have a Gronckle at first, they seemed to be getting along just fine.

_ Come on, Hiccup, just ask him. _

But how could he? How could he even bring up the topic? He doubted he’d be rejected, but it was awkward at best. But Hiccup just… had to know.

“Dagur?”  _ Okay, here goes nothing. _

“Yeah? What is it?” Dagur turned to him, and Hiccup almost lost what little confidence he had. Backing down from this suddenly seemed like a very good idea.

“Um, uh…” Hiccup drew his gaze from his, rubbed at the back of his neck. He could feel his face flushing, and Toothless was looking at him curiously. “You, uh, find me…”  _ Oh gods. Here it goes.  _ “Attractive, right?” Did that work out as a start? Hiccup was getting into this now. Could there be going back?

Dagur laughed lightly, crossed his arms. He moved away from Shattermaster to lean back against a tree. His dragon tracked his movements. “Are you seriously asking me that question?”

“I-I am.”

“I thought it was obvious.”

“I just, uh, need to know definitively.” Hiccup made himself look at him, and Dagur’s expression was a mixture of slight amusement and perplexity.

“Why?”

_ Okay, never mind.  _ Hiccup didn’t think he could get himself to do this.

“Ah, it doesn’t matter.” Hiccup went over to Toothless, began fiddling with one of his saddlebags. He guessed the oil he’d brought that morning in case he had the courage to do this wouldn’t be being put to use. “You’re right. It is obvious.” It was very clear to him that Dagur found him attractive, which was why the idea had occurred to him in the first place. Recently, Hiccup had been wondering if maybe he didn’t only like women, but liked men as well, and he kind of wanted to try it out to know for sure. Of course, there were his friends, but he didn’t feel right asking any of them. What if such a thing ruined their relationship? And, well, with Dagur, it wasn’t exactly like there was a relationship to ruin. He wasn’t an enemy anymore - he’d saved him - but Hiccup still felt odd around him, not sure how to treat him, how to act, and it was like his body’s natural response to him was to get his heart racing and tense his muscles in preparation to run or fight. He realized this idea was a lot like using him, and Hiccup felt bad for that, but his curiosity was overriding that little pinprick of guilt. Besides, now it seemed like nothing would be happening.

Dagur stepped over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder, and Hiccup had to take a moment to calm himself, to remind himself that Dagur wasn’t going to hurt him.

“What’s bothering you?”

“It’s nothing, it’s nothing,” Hiccup quickly told him, turning to face him. This whole idea had been stupid. He should be focusing on training Dagur to get him out of here, not on his own wants and curiosity. He turned to face him, brushing his hand off his shoulder.

“Look, Hiccup, I can understand if you’re uncomfortable being alone with me out here,” Dagur started sincerely. “But I’m not going to do anything to you.”

“Well, uh…” Hiccup laughed nervously, looked away from him again, rubbing the back of his head. “Here’s the thing. I kind of…” The words clogged up his throat. He couldn’t get them out.

“You kind of what?”

“I kind of, um, want you to.”

“ _ Excuse _ me?” Dagur took him by both shoulders, and Hiccup looked to him again, face reddening, and Dagur just peered at him oddly, head tilted a little. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Dagur.” Hiccup wanted to go back ten seconds now, undo his words. This was stupid. This was  _ so  _ stupid.

“Did you take anything? Did you have alcohol with your breakfast?” He suddenly put a hand to his forehead. “Okay, no fever. Did you hit your head or something?” He held up two fingers. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Two,” Hiccup answered with a roll of his eyes. “Come on, Dagur.” He took ahold of his hand and made him lower it. “I’m fine, alright?”

“Then why do you…?” He poked at his head. “What’s going on in that brain of yours?”

Hiccup sighed, leaned back against Toothless, looked at the ground. “I don’t know really. It’s weird.”

“Hiccup, pretty sure that anything that happens in my head is ten times weirder than whatever you call weird,” Dagur told him.

“Okay, good point.” Hiccup took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe he was actually talking about this, and with Dagur no less. “I’ve been… thinking a lot lately. Kind of paying more attention to my feelings, I guess, and, uh, I think I might like guys, but I’m not sure.” This was strange. It suddenly felt like a betrayal to his friends. Why was he telling Dagur about this, but not them? They had no clue what he’d been feeling, and he’d just told someone who was only recently on their side.

“Wait. But I thought you and Astrid were a thing.”

Hiccup shrugged. “We were, but then decided to take a step back and really get to know each other as friends first. Like, we had this attraction, but realized we didn’t even really know each other.”

“Had attraction?” Dagur questioned. “As in past tense?”

“No, I mean-” Hiccup was getting flustered now- “I’m still attracted to her and really like her, but I’m starting to think that maybe I like guys too.” He looked back to Dagur, hoping he would understand.

“Ah, I see what this is.” He was nodding, and Hiccup was hoping he didn’t feel like he was being used. He didn’t seem upset though, but it could be hard to tell with Dagur and his mood swings. “So you want to fool around a little bit, see if you like being with a guy.”

It wasn’t a question, but: “Yeah.”

“Why me?” Dagur asked, putting a hand on his chest. “You’ve got friends that would probably be happy to help you figure this out.”

“Because I don’t want to ruin what I have with them,” Hiccup answered. He scratched at the side of his face, shrugged, looking at the ground again. “And I figured it wouldn’t be a big deal to you, so…”

There was silence save for a gust of wind rustling the leaves in the trees and the twittering of birds. It was a tense silence in which Hiccup’s stomach knotted and he considered taking off on Toothless. Then Dagur broke it with a question Hiccup hadn’t expected.

“Are you a virgin?”

“What?”

“I’m serious.” Dagur folded his arms over his chest. “Are you a virgin?”

“Um, sort of, yeah.”

Dagur leaned forward, raised his eyebrows. “Sort of?”

“Astrid and I used to fool around a little,” Hiccup admitted. “But we never actually… you know.”

“Had sex,” Dagur inferred. Then he laughed a little. “Man, do you get all red at that word!”

“Come on, Dagur,” Hiccup said, straightening off of Toothless, who was just watching the exchange with his ears pricked in curiosity. “You’re not making this any easier.”

Dagur just spread his hands in an act of innocence. “Look, if that’s what you want, you gotta say it.”

“I don’t  _ know  _ if that’s what I want.”

“Then why are we talking about it?”

“Because…” Hiccup couldn’t answer, growing frustrated.

“Oh man, sorry. You’re still kind of fun to agitate.”

Hiccup didn’t have an answer for that, just gave him a smoldering look.

“You know what? Never mind.” He threw up his hands, turned back to Toothless to pretend he was adjusting the straps on his saddle. “This was stupid anyway.”

Suddenly, hands on his waist, hot breath on his neck, and Hiccup froze for a moment at the touch.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t help you.”

“Y-you sure?” It almost seemed frightening now, exploring these newfound feelings. Would he be able to back out of it if he wanted and not go all the way?

“Hel fucking yeah I am,” Dagur responded enthusiastically. Then something touched the side of Hiccup’s neck. His lips. Those were Dagur’s lips. “You’re practically giving yourself to me on a silver platter.”

That made Hiccup’s stomach do a flip, and he was feeling very unsafe around him now.

“But I can back out of it at any time,” he told him. “You have to stop if I tell you to.”

“Of course.” It was a bit of a surprise to hear Dagur agree so readily. He was used to the man not giving a damn about boundaries, and especially not his. “Now, if we do end up going all the way, we’re gonna need something to-”

Hiccup was way ahead of him, digging into his saddlebag to bring out the bottle of oil. “You mean something like this?” 

Dagur removed one hand from his waist and took it. “You had this planned the whole time?”

“Kind of.”

Dagur leaned his head in, kissed Hiccup’s neck again, and Toothless made a rumbling noise at it. It wasn’t aggressive though - just confused.

“Um, what about the dragons?”

“Oh, right.” Hiccup hadn’t thought of that. He was used to having Toothless around almost all the time. The dragon had seen every part of him, and Hiccup couldn’t care less about it, but of course Dagur, who was new to dragons, would. Hiccup stepped away from Dagur, scratched Toothless under the chin. “Hey, bud, why don’t you go make friends with Shattermaster?” Hiccup nodded his head away from them, telling him to go make friends somewhere else and give him and Dagur some privacy. Toothless looked between him and Dagur, flicked an ear, and then went over to Shattermaster. He cooed at the other dragon, nodded his head in the direction Hiccup had indicated, and the Gronckle made an affirmative noise. Then the two of them were excitedly taking off running through the trees.

“Now that we’re alone…”

Hiccup suddenly found himself pinned with his back against a tree, one of Dagur’s hands on his chest, the other pressed beside his head. He must have put the oil down on the ground for now.

“Wait, Dagur!”

“Wait? For what?”

Hiccup’s chest was heaving. Was he really ready for this? Though, he knew that the longer he postponed it, the worse his anxiety would get. 

“D-do it,” he stammered.

And then Dagur’s lips were on his, hungry, but also gentle at the same time. For an instant Hiccup was just frozen in what could have been shock or even fear, still subconsciously fearing harm from Dagur, but then he kissed him back. He didn’t feel outright disgust at this, which he was sure he would feel if he really wasn’t into guys. So, maybe he was, but it could also be too soon to tell.

Dagur now had his other hand beside his head, trapping him there, and it frightened Hiccup a little, but he didn’t make a move to stop him. Then he was kissing him open-mouthed, and Hiccup responded in kind. He didn’t really like the way Dagur’s beard scratched at his face, but this wasn’t all that bad so far. Hel, he was thinking he even maybe liked it. No lie about it: Dagur was a good kisser.

“Gods, Hiccup, do you know how long I’ve been wanting to do this to you?” Dagur’s nose was touching his, his lips an inch away. 

“You’ve made it pretty clear.” The both of them were breathing heavily now, from anticipation and running out of breath while kissing. 

Dagur teased his tongue along the underside of Hiccup’s upper lip, drawing a sigh from him. Then he dipped his tongue into his open mouth before withdrawing it and doing it again, like he was licking at the inside of him. Their lips molded back together, and Dagur groaned with it as he plunged his tongue into Hiccup’s open and willing mouth. Hiccup grabbed at Dagur’s hair and the back of his neck. Dagur was kissing him with a fervor he couldn’t match, though he still tried. He had to admit that this felt incredible, and he almost didn’t want to be separated from his mouth, wanted to be stuck to him forever. Hiccup didn’t know if that was because of attraction or because of Dagur’s skill. 

Though, finally, they had to pull away for air, and they met each other’s eyes. Dagur’s were bright with lust. He’d seen the look many times before, but it had always looked sinister on him. Now it didn’t, but it still served to scare Hiccup a little. He didn’t want to be scared of Dagur anymore, but he was sure that would take time. All that he’d done couldn’t be erased so quickly from memory, and Hiccup was still haunted by all that he had wanted to do, especially in regards to him. Dagur had wanted to rape him, tear his clothes off of him and take him violently against his will, and now Hiccup was kissing him willingly, was probably going to be doing much more than kissing.

“This okay?” Dagur asked. His right hand stroked over his face, and Hiccup nodded. It was odd to hear him asking about his well being. The old Dagur would have never done that.

Then Dagur took him under the jaw, was kissing him again, much more forcefully than before, and Hiccup gave a grunt of surprise into his mouth, tightened his hold in his hair. With his other hand he stroked at the back of his neck. It would feel odd to him if he didn’t reciprocate, if he didn’t try to make his partner enjoy this as well. Though, he doubted Dagur needed any of that. He was immensely enjoying just having him. 

Dagur’s lips left his mouth, ran down his chin, accidentally dragging a string of saliva down with him. With the hold on Hiccup’s jaw, he tilted his head to the right, and then his lips were on the side of his Adam’s apple. Hiccup made a little sound at that. He couldn’t help it. He was sensitive on his neck and that felt good.

“N-no marks,” Hiccup panted. “Don’t want my friends to know.”

“What? That you’re consorting with the enemy?”

“You’re not my enemy anymore, Dagur. Mmm…” Who knew he could be so gentle? He could feel Dagur restraining himself, just for him, just to keep him comfortable. Hiccup wasn’t feeling so unsafe anymore.

“Then why are you hiding me from everyone?”

“Um…” Dagur paused in what he was doing, lifted his head to meet Hiccup in the eye, probably to try and make sure he wasn’t lying. “I, uh, haven’t actually told them yet. You know, about what happened and how you saved me.”

“Why not?” Dagur stroked his thumb over his chin, evidently not caring how it was wet with their shared saliva.

“I’m still not sure how I feel about it.”

Dagur just shrugged. “Fair enough.” Then he was tilting Hiccup’s head for him again, mouth going back to his neck. That’s when Hiccup noticed something on Dagur’s left forearm. It was right next to his head and glaringly obvious. How had he never seen that before?

“Um, Dagur? What’s that on your arm?” He knew what it was, but for some reason found himself asking anyway.

“What’s what on my arm?”

“Your tattoo.” Hiccup was feeling uncomfortable again. His pulse was racing, but not from arousal or excitement. He was scared. “Why is my name…?” He couldn’t finish, just trailed off.

“Uhh… Just forget about that for now.”

“But-” Dagur was back at his mouth, silencing his protests. Then his hands were on him, beginning to unbuckle his armor. They pulled away and Hiccup raised his arms so he could pull the last of it off of him, and then he was just in his tunic. Dagur’s hands slid up under the clothing as their lips molded back together, feeling over his abdomen. His hands were large and rough and warm, and Hiccup realized that he liked it, liked feeling a man’s hands on him.

“D-Dagur, what about your armor?”

“Oh, right.” 

Hiccup just rested with his back against the tree as Dagur removed his armor, leaving himself in a sleeveless green tunic and black pants. Then he was taking the tunic off as well, leaving the top half of his body in plain view. When he came back over, Hiccup found one of his hands on him, trailing over his stomach, his chest.

“Damn,” he breathed.

Dagur chuckled, flexed his muscles just for him, and Hiccup found himself laughing a little as well.

“Knew all that working out would pay off,” Dagur said. Then he was gripping at Hiccup’s tunic. “Now let’s get this off of you.”

Hiccup had no protests to that, and soon his tunic was off and on the forest floor with his armor, and Dagur’s eyes were going over his body. 

“Fuck, you look better than I imagined.”

The part of Hiccup that still feared Dagur was slightly unnerved by the comment, knowing that Dagur had taken the time to imagine what his body looked like. Though, he knew that wasn’t the worst of it, knew that Dagur must have fantasized often about taking him; probably gotten off to it too.

Dagur was touching him again, kissing him, and Hiccup returned the action, running his hands over his body. He had a moment of disbelief. This was Dagur he was touching, Dagur the  _ Deranged _ , the man who had waged war just so he could have him. He’d been an enemy, and here Hiccup was making out half-naked with him in the middle of the woods.

Hiccup was surprised to find that not all of him was muscle. There was a spot on his stomach that was softer, not hardened and tough like the rest of him. Hiccup couldn’t help smiling against his lips at his discovery, and Dagur pulled away at it.

“What? What is it?”

“I kind of always figured you were muscular everywhere,” Hiccup answered. “But I guess not.”

Dagur’s face flushed. “Hey, come on. That’s a sore topic. I can’t seem to get rid of that spot no matter what I do.”

Hiccup ran a hand over the soft spot in question. “Come on, Dagur. No one’s perfect.”

“Yeah, but you are.”

“I am not. I-” Hiccup’s words were cut off with a gasp as Dagur’s mouth was suddenly on his right nipple. Hiccup grabbed at his hair, his back, surprised by the pleasure that came from this. “ _ Ah _ , that feels good,” he let him know.

Dagur moaned, lapped at his nipple, clearly getting pleasure out of doing this. One of his hands grabbed at his waist, the other going lower to where Hiccup could feel his cock beginning to stir.

Dagur palmed at him through his pants, bit down on his nipple, and Hiccup gave a pleased cry, arching into him. He had another moment of thinking how crazy this whole thing was, but then pushed it to the back of his mind.

Dagur moved on to his other nipple, lapping hungrily at it. The hand on his waist moved up so that his fingers were playing with the recently abandoned nipple, so that both of them were receiving attention. The pleasure created there was shooting straight down into Hiccup’s cock, which Dagur had his hand pressed firmly against. Hiccup rolled his hips into him with a moan.

“You getting all nice and hard for me, Hiccup?” Dagur asked before grazing his nipple with his teeth.

“Y-yeah.” Hiccup tilted his head back against the tree, panting. Gods, this was good.

Then Dagur’s hand was sliding into his pants, taking ahold of his cock and pulling it free. He stroked him over slowly, and Hiccup’s eyes slid closed as another moan parted his lips.

Dagur’s mouth left his nipple, and Hiccup could feel his eyes on his hardened length. He didn’t know if his face was red from arousal or embarrassment - maybe both.

It was Dagur’s turn to utter: “Damn.”

“What?”

“You were hiding this in your pants the  _ whole  _ time?” Dagur questioned. “It’s fucking beautiful.”

Hiccup had never heard a cock referred to as beautiful, but he figured he would take the compliment. Dagur kept stroking him as his mouth went back to his body, running over his chest, his stomach, his other hand grasping at his hip. Hiccup gasped as he began sucking a mark into his stomach. He figured that was okay. Clothes could hide that one.

Dagur’s mouth ran lower,  _ lower _ , and gods, he was going to put it on his cock, wasn’t he? And then he was, taking the head into his mouth, sucking, and Hiccup had his hands in his unruly hair again, letting out a moan that came from deep in his chest. He hadn’t expected Dagur to do this, not at all, but now he was and it felt  _ excellent. _

Hiccup couldn’t help himself: he looked down, and a thrill ran through him at seeing Dagur on his knees in front of him with his cock in his mouth.

Dagur moaned around him, clearly enjoying having this part of him in his mouth. It wasn’t what Hiccup had expected. He knew Dagur was obsessed with him and his body, but he’d always imagined that something like this would be the other way around, that he’d be the one doing this to Dagur. He’d contemplated it that morning and decided he could be okay with it, but now maybe he didn’t have to. Dagur seemed perfectly happy to be doing this.

“Oh shit,” Hiccup breathed. As he watched, Dagur was steadily taking him all the way in, and then he had his nose pressed into his pelvis, and Hiccup moaned at the pleasure of having his cock sheathed in his mouth and throat. It was hot and wet and perfect. “Oh  _ gods _ , Dagur.”

Then he was bobbing his head and Hiccup was tilting his head back again, eyes sliding closed as he moaned. He hadn’t experienced this before and he was  _ loving  _ it.

Dagur pulled off of him, filled the space with one large hand, leaving Hiccup gasping.

“Never gotten a blowjob before?” Dagur inferred.

Hiccup didn’t think he could find words, so he just shook his head.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Dagur lapped at the head of his cock, at the precum dripping from his slit. “Mm, you taste good.”

“Gonna be honest: this isn’t what I expected.”

“No?”

Hiccup shook his head.

Dagur licked along the underside of him, making Hiccup’s knees go weak, before speaking again. “What did you expect?”

“Th-the other way around.  _ Agh-ha! _ ” Dagur had taken his balls in his other hand, was massaging them gently. “Oh  _ fuck. _ ”

“Don’t you dare tell a soul the next thing I’m about to say.” Dagur’s voice was slightly threatening.

“I-I won’t.” Hiccup couldn’t exactly say anything different, not with Dagur’s hands on the most sensitive part of him.

“I, um, I like sucking cock. Love it, actually,” Dagur admitted. “There’s just something so…  _ thrilling  _ about having it in my mouth, feeling and tasting every part of it - the shape, each and every vein. It’s just- It’s just too good.”

Dagur’s words served to arouse Hiccup even more, and then he was back in Dagur’s mouth and throat. He jutted his hips into him with a cry, and Dagur choked slightly at the action, but didn’t pull off of him.

As this continued, Hiccup realized that Dagur wanted him to cum into his mouth. Was he okay with that? Would this whole thing be over once he did? He was finding that he didn’t want it to be over, that he  _ did  _ want to go all the way with him.

“D-Dagur wait.”

Dagur didn’t heed his words, just continued bobbing his head and sucking. Hiccup looked down at him, and he seemed completely lost in what he was doing.

“I said wait.” Hiccup pressed on his head a little to get his point across, and this time Dagur listened, pulling off of him, gasping for breath. He looked up to him, his lips beautifully pink and swollen and glistening.

“What?”

“I-I don’t know if…” Hiccup didn’t know how to form his words. “I… I want to go all the way with you,” he admitted. “If I cum-”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’ll make you nice and hard again.”

Hiccup was going to protest, but his cock was back in Dagur’s mouth and all thought of that fled from him. It wasn’t long before…

“ _ Ungh! Dagur! _ ” Pleasure thrummed hot and breathtaking through his veins as he released into Dagur’s throat. And then somehow, he swallowed with him still in there, and it felt like his throat was hugging him, milking him, and Hiccup’s knees shook, fingers digging into Dagur’s scalp.

Dagur released him once it was over, but then his tongue was back on him, flashing pain into him and making him jump.

“Stop, stop!” Hiccup cried. “It’s too much!”

Dagur hurriedly pulled away, and Hiccup looked down to find him licking his lips. “Sorry,” he apologized. “Was just trying to get all of it.” He slid one finger over the shaft of Hiccup’s slowly softening length, picking up a trail of cum, and Hiccup groaned, over sensitive and burning from the touch. But that was all Dagur did, and he put his finger in his mouth.

“ _ Mm _ . Oh yeah, you definitely taste good.”

Hiccup let his hands fall from his hair, his fingers trembling slightly. He just rested against the tree, trying to regain his breath, watching as Dagur pulled off his boots, stood, and then did the same with his pants. Hiccup couldn’t help looking between his legs. He was hard and thick and leaking precum. Hiccup swallowed. Was he going to have that in him? He wasn’t sure if he could handle that.

Dagur noticed his worried gaze. “Everything alright?”

“You’re just, um, kind of big.”

“Kind of?”

_ Crap.  _ Hiccup was hoping he hadn’t accidentally insulted him. “No, that’s not what I meant. I mean, you’re big, but how the Hel is that supposed to-”

“Don’t worry,” Dagur cut off his rambling, coming back over and taking him by the waist. “I don’t plan on being inside you.” He tilted his head, got a far-off look in his eyes. “Though, your ass must be really nice. Yeah, nice and tight. Ooh…” He shook himself a little, bringing himself back. “But yeah. It really hurts the first time and I don’t want to hurt you or ruin this for you.”

“Wait, how do you know?”

“Uh… Well, um, you know. I was in prison for three years. Things happened.”

Hiccup found one of his hands cupping Dagur’s face. His chest tightened.

“Dagur, I am  _ so  _ sorry. If I’d known, I would have- We could have transferred you to Berk or something.”

Dagur shrugged, as if it didn’t matter. “You say that now, but I know how you hated me.”

“That doesn’t mean I would have wanted you to be…” Hiccup couldn’t say the word. “ _ Gods _ , I’m sorry.” He had his face in both his hands now, was stroking fingers over his scars. This information hurt him. True, Dagur had wanted to do the same to him, even after experiencing it himself, but that didn’t mean Hiccup wished it upon him. He didn’t wish it upon anyone. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Hiccup didn’t want Dagur to be uncomfortable, or scared even. “You can- you can take me if you want, if that makes you more comfortable. I don’t want to hurt you either.”

“Hiccup, I’ll be fine. I want to do this for you. It won’t hurt me, and to be honest, it feels really fucking good.”

“It does?”

Dagur stroked his hands over his sides. “I guess us men have this pleasure spot inside of us or something. I can show you with one finger if you’d like.”

Hiccup thought about it for a moment, but then nodded. He was incredibly curious as to what Dagur was talking about.

“Okay, turn around. You might want to hold onto something.”

Hiccup did as he said, turning around and taking ahold of the trunk of the tree. He heard Dagur retrieving the oil and removing the cap. Nerves boiled in his stomach, but his curiosity was overriding them.

Hiccup tensed as Dagur pulled his pants down around his thighs and gripped one cheek of his ass. “Okay, Hiccup, relax.”

“Relax. Got it.” Hiccup blew out a long breath, inhaled deeply, trying to loosen his muscles. Again, he couldn’t believe he was doing this, doing this with  _ Dagur.  _ He was now planning on losing his virginity to him. Though, virginity was kind of a dumb concept when he thought about it. He’d already had sexual experiences anyway. Maybe not what he was doing now, but the idea of sex was nothing new to him.

Hiccup hissed out a breath as one of Dagur’s fingers, wet with the oil, touched his rim. He didn’t penetrate him right away, instead stroked his finger around the muscle, which Hiccup realized was soothing that part of him into relaxing and unclenching. Being touched there was strange, but it felt a little good as well.

“Okay, I’m going to put my finger in now,” Dagur warned him. Hiccup nodded, and then his finger breached him, making him gasp. It burned a little, and Hiccup knew he’d stop if he told him to, but he wanted to know what was so good about this kind of sex, why Dagur wanted him to take him.

Dagur massaged his ass. “Relax, Hiccup. You’re tightening up again.”

“It just feels weird.”

“Yeah, it does at first.”

Dagur waited for Hiccup to pull in a few deep breaths before slowly pushing his finger farther into him. So far, nothing, no pleasure.

“D-Dagur, are you sure about it feeling goo-  _ agh! Oh-h-h go-ods… _ ” Dagur had curled his finger down, pressed it against  _ something  _ that was making pleasure radiate through him: into his cock, his core, all the way up his spine, into his fingers and toes. He clutched hard at the tree to brace himself against it.

Dagur chuckled, rubbing his finger against that spot, making Hiccup moan. 

“Damn, you’re loud.”

“Good thing it’s just us -  _ fuck _ \- out here, right?”

A growl broke Hiccup from the haze of pleasure, and Dagur’s finger was leaving him.

“Um, Hiccup, not just us.”

Hiccup turned his head to see Toothless approaching, eyes slitted and teeth out, snarling at Dagur.

“Shit. He must think you’re hurting me.”

Hiccup pulled his pants up so he’d be able to move easier, though it was uncomfortable with his now growing erection. Dagur had followed through on his promise of making him hard again. He was currently on the ground, leaning back on his elbows, looking between Toothless and Hiccup worriedly.

“Hey, bud,” Hiccup said softly, hoping to pacify him. He went over to him, hands out. “It’s okay. He’s not hurting me.”

Toothless gave him a glance, looked back at Dagur, then him. He circled around Hiccup, sniffing him over, and Hiccup raised his arms to let him. 

“See? I’m fine.”

Toothless went to stand in front of him, chuffed, flicked an ear. He was wondering what they were doing. Hiccup’s face heated. How was he going to explain this to Toothless? He knew Toothless could understand some of what he said. He probably wouldn’t understand the word “sex”, but Hiccup had had discussions with him before about mating, usually when they were wondering about finding more Night Furies. He would know what that meant.

“We, were just, uh, mating,” Hiccup told his friend.

Toothless cocked his head, looked back to Dagur, then at him, snorted. 

“Mating? Come on. You know what that means.”

Toothless wasn’t looking convinced, and there was still a bit of hostility and concern coming off of him.

_ Oh my gods, Toothless. Why are you making me do this? _

“Dagur, come here.”

“Yeah, no thanks. I’m good.”

“I have to convince him you’re not hurting me,” Hiccup said over his shoulder to Dagur. “So come here.”

“I am  _ not  _ having sex with you in front of your dragon.”

“Dagur!” Hiccup cried in frustration. “That’s not what I have planned.” He beckoned to him. “Just come here.”

“Fine,” Dagur grumbled. He got off the ground, wiping grass off of the back of himself, and went over to stand behind Hiccup. Toothless was just watching everything curiously.

Hiccup, not caring about Toothless seeing him naked, as it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, pulled his pants down. 

“Okay, Dagur, take ahold of me and grind against my ass.”

“You want me to dry hump you… in front of Toothless…”

“It’s this or get attacked by him,” Hiccup explained. “He thinks you’re hurting me, so I have to get it through his head that we’re, well, mating.”

“Mating,” Dagur mumbled as he took ahold of his waist. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He did what Hiccup wanted him to without anymore urging though, began rutting against his ass. His erection had died, but was steadily coming back at the contact.

Then Hiccup looked back to Toothless, who was watching their actions. The hostility was fading from him.

“See, Toothless? Mating. You get it, right?”

Toothless made an affirmative rumbling noise, sat down.

“No, no, don’t sit down!” Hiccup cried. Toothless jumped up, startled by the outburst. “Sorry.” Dagur stopped what he was doing, let go of him. “Humans like to do this in private. Go play with Shattermaster. You left him all alone.”

Toothless cooed at Hiccup, pressed his nose into Hiccup’s palm, and then bounded away in the direction he’d come from. Hiccup didn’t turn back to Dagur until Toothless was out of sight.

“Sorry about that,” Hiccup said. “He’s protective.”

“ _ Over  _ protective,” Dagur corrected. He came close, gripped at his hips and pulled him into him. He began grinding his length against Hiccup’s, and Hiccup clutched at his shoulders. That felt  _ good. _

“Well, at least he understands you’re not hurting me.”

Dagur snorted. “Yeah. And that we’re  _ mating _ .”

“Come on, Dagur. He doesn’t know what the word sex means.”

“But he knows mating? Oh my gods, do you talk to your dragon about fucking?”

“Uh,  _ ah…  _ s-sometimes. When we talk about finding another Night Fury,” Hiccup explained.

Dagur pulled away from him, went and grabbed the oil. Then he dipped two fingers into it, spread his legs, and stuck his hand down between them.

“When  _ you  _ talk,” Dagur told him. He grunted as he slid his fingers into himself. “Dragons can’t talk.”

Hiccup crossed his arms. “Um, yes they can. They talk to each other, and Toothless has ways to communicate with me.”

“I thought dragons just understood instinct.”

Hiccup shook his head. “They’re not stupid. If you’re going to have a dragon, you have to understand that and treat him with respect.”

“But I don’t even know him.  _ Ah _ .”

“But you will.” Hiccup finished undressing as Dagur prepped himself, and then he went over to him. He almost wanted to do it, but he also didn’t want to hurt him. So, he just ran his hands along his body as he did it, rolled his thumbs over his hardened nipples.

“Fuck,” Dagur gasped out.

“You ready for me?”

“Almost. Give me a sec.”

Hiccup couldn’t help leaning his head down and kissing at Dagur’s massive chest as he played with his nipples. He was sure of his attraction now. His muscles were extraordinary, and the way Dagur moaned at his attention was nice.

“Okay, I’m good,” Dagur told him. He put a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder to push him back. “Gotta get your cock all nice and oiled up now.”

Hiccup figured he would do that himself, but Dagur was kneeling down and grabbing for the oil, coating his fingers in it and then taking ahold of Hiccup’s cock. Hiccup groaned through gritted teeth as he pumped his hand over him, coating him in the substance. He almost didn’t want Dagur to stop, but eventually he did.

“Lay on your back,” Dagur told him. “I wanna ride you.”

Hiccup quickly followed his order, and then Dagur was straddling him, holding himself over his cock, reaching one hand down to hold it in position correctly.

Hiccup gasped as Dagur lowered himself onto him, grabbed at his hips. Gods, he was hot and his passage was around him like a vice made of velvet. He moaned once Dagur was fully settled on him, and Dagur returned the sound.

“Shit, you feel good,” Dagur told him, placing his hands on his stomach. He clenched his muscles around Hiccup, leaving him breathless. “What about me?”

“Most definitely,” Hiccup panted. He wanted Dagur to move, was going to tell him to, but then he was doing it on his own, bouncing himself on his cock. Hiccup had never felt anything like this before and it was incredible. At first he didn’t move with him, but then he was arching into Dagur each time he came down.

“You wanna be -  _ mm _ \- on top, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

Dagur suddenly gripped Hiccup’s waist, rolled so that Dagur was now on his back on the ground and Hiccup was over him. They’d remained joined while flipping over, and then Dagur was pulling his legs up, putting his knees at Hiccup’s shoulders. Then he grabbed him by the back of the head, pulled him close. Hiccup braced himself on his hands.

“Now fuck me, Hiccup.”

Hiccup didn’t have to be told twice. He thrusted into him slowly, enjoying the feeling of his body. He could feel himself brushing against something round and swollen, and Dagur would moan each time he did. That must have been that thing they both had inside them that caused such intense pleasure.

“Harder, Hiccup, please!”

Hiccup complied, driving into him harder, and then he was wondering why he hadn’t been going this hard in the first place. He was moaning at the pleasure of being inside Dagur, but then both of their voices were cut off as Dagur pulled him down into a kiss. They had to pull away frequently to breathe, but then they always went back to each other’s lips. 

Dagur pulled his head back, laughed a little. “You sure you’ve never fucked anyone before?”

“I think I would know if I had,” Hiccup replied with a grunt, still pistoning his hips fluidly back and forth. Shit, did that feel excellent. “Why?”

“’Cause you’re fantastic at it, that’s why.  _ Aww…  _ Where’d you -  _ hm! _ \- learn to move your hips like that?”

“Dragon riding?” Hiccup guessed. Then he and Dagur were joined at the lips again, intertwining tongues and moaning into each other’s mouths. 

After a time, Hiccup pulled back to ask: “I’m not hurting you, am I?” He was going rather hard at him, and he wanted to make sure he wasn’t causing pain.

Dagur frantically shook his head, yanked him back down into a kiss.

In time, Hiccup felt Dagur’s body rippling around his cock, clenching and squeezing, and Dagur released his lips to let out a deep moan. Something hot and sticky splattered on Hiccup’s stomach, and it wasn’t long before Hiccup was releasing the same substance into Dagur with a pleased shout. He pounded into him a few more times, desperately, the pleasure reaching its absolute peak, and Dagur yelped. 

Then everything went still and Hiccup half-collapsed on top of him, still holding himself up on his hands. Dagur took his legs off his shoulders, left them spread on the ground. The both of them were breathing heavily, and Hiccup had to admit that Dagur looked nice post-orgasm.

Hiccup slid out of him, cum dripping out with him. He realized he should have asked if he’d been allowed to cum inside of Dagur, but he’d been too lost in the moment to ask.

“Sorry that I-”

“Don’t apologize,” Dagur panted. “I wanted you to cum inside me.” He rolled his hips a little. “ _ Oh _ , that was so good.”

“Was it?”

“I came, you dunderhead. What do you think?”

Hiccup laughed. “Okay, okay, that was a stupid question.”

Dagur stroked a trembling hand over his face, through his hair. “And how was it for you?”

“Amazing. Absolutely amazing.”

“So you like men too I’m guessing?”

“Oh, most definitely.” Then Hiccup leaned his head down and kissed Dagur again. He could worry about training him later, could worry about getting him off the Edge and away from Heather, who was out for blood, later. Right now he just wanted to revel in his discovery, in what had just happened. Right now, he wasn’t worried, and was simply happy to be kissing Dagur and being pressed to him so that he could feel his heart beating.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three Times Somebody Walked In On The Gang Having Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104438) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove)




End file.
